


no nog

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	no nog

Mary Winchester's favorite time of the year had always been Christmas . She did not have to deal with evil and hunting , Just the

happiness that's was so seldom in her life .The best thing about Christmas was eggnog she had always loved it . She had not been able

to get any this year with her very Pregnant With Dean , That she Had almost forgotten about her favorite drink until one day she was

out shopping and saw it and had to have it . she brought home the drink and took a whif and cringed she knew then that Dean did not

like eggnog .

The End


End file.
